MarySue in the World of Harry Potter
by CrazedWombat
Summary: This is a oneshot spoof of Marysues... yeah. Review please!


Mary-Sue in the world of Harry Potter

One day, Princess Jade Fairymoonbeamlollypoprainbowpinksugaryteddybearhappyunicornpixysparklydancinggumdropmagicalprettystarlightcupcakegoldenshinyjewelsweetyhoneybabycakes, the Queen of the ENTIRE UNIVERSE, got her letter from Hogwarts. She was living with her abusive Muggle grandparents after her parents died in a magical accident involving a teapot and five pounds of garlic. After she read the letter, she skipped downstairs, grabbed her sparkly pink matching luggage, and used her magic powers to Transfigure herself into a beautiful moonlight butterfly and flew all the way to Hogwarts. There she saw a boy with glasses and a scar on his forehead.

"You're Harry Potter, right? I'm Princess Jade Fairymoonbeamlollypop

rainbowpinksugaryteddybearhappyunicornpixiesparklydancinggumdropmagicalprettystarlightcupcakegoldenshinyjewelsweetyhoneybabycakes, and I'm the Queen of the ENTIRE UNIVERSE!"

"You're pretty." Harry replied. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

She glanced over at the unusually large crowd of age guys standing behind her, and said "Well, I'll think about it. See you later!" as she skipped off.

In all of her classes, she amazed her teachers with her knowledge. They each gave her a big sparkly golden star sticker and an A+++++ because she was so smart and pretty and special. This angered Hermione, who had not gotten called on once because all the teachers were focused on how great Princess Jade Fairymoonbeamlollypoprainbowpinksugaryteddybearhappyunicornpixie

sparklydancinggumdropmagicalprettystarlightcupcakegoldenshinyjewelsweetyhoneybabycakes was. "I'll get back at her!" Hermione vowed. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were talking in the boy's dorm.

"What's that new girl's name?" asked Ron, trying not to show his interest.

"Her name's Princess Jade Fairymoonbeamlollypoprainbowpinksugaryteddybearhappyunicornpixysparklydancinggumdropmagicalprettystarlightcupcakegoldenshinyjewelsweetyhoneybabycakes, and I think she likes me!" proclaimed Harry.

"No, she likes me!" screamed Seamus.

"She couldn't like any of you!" yelled Dean. "She obviously likes me."

"But she was MEANT for me!" shouted Ron. "Professor Trelawney saw it in the tea leaves!"

"How is that, Ron? We haven't even had Divination class yet!" protested Harry.

"IT'S DESTINY!" yelled Neville at the top of his lugs as he did a belly flop from the top bunk.

The next morning, Princess Jade Fairymoonbeamlollypoprainbowpinksugaryteddybearhappyunicornpixie

Sparklydancinggumdropmagicalprettystarlightcupcakegoldenshinyjewelsweetyhoneybabycakes was summoned to Dumbledore's office for a secret meeting.

"I have recently noticed that you are the prettiest, smartest, most talented girl currently enrolled at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "For this reason, I have chosen you for a special mission."

"Well, you shouldn't have!" she said as she twirled her unbelievably beautiful and shiny long blonde hair.

"Anyway," he continued, "Voldemort is about to unleash his secret plan, and you need to team up with Harry to stop him while you learn about your incredibly long, complicated and miserable past. Can you do it?"

"Sure!" she replied happily. "I'll leave right now!" She grabbed Harry and left for the town of Hogsmeade. "Now where could Voldemort's hideout possibly be?" she wondered.

"Over there?" Harry pointed to a sign that said, 'VOLDEMORT"S HIDEOUT' in big bold letters, next to a smaller one that said 'No good guys allowed'.

"Of course!" she squealed. "Let's go!"

Inside his dark lair, Voldemort was completing the last step of the darkest, most sinister, evil and diabolical plan the world had ever seen.

"Two tablespoons of vanilla," Voldemort said as he added the final ingredient. "Now I can inflict my chocolate fudge of DOOM on that insolent brat, Harry Potter."

"Just a minute!" said Princess Jade Fairymoonbeamlollypoprainbowpinksugaryteddybearhappyunicornpixie

sparklydancinggumdropmagicalprettystarlightcupcakegoldenshinyjewelsweetyhoneybabycakes. "You can't kill Harry! He is going to take me to the ball!"

"What?" gasped Voldemort. "But I was going to ask you to the ball! How dare you go with my archenemy!"

"No! She's going with ME!" yelled Harry angrily. "I asked her first!"

Princess Jade Fairymoonbeamlollypoprainbowpinksugaryteddybearhappyunicornpixiesparklydancinggumdropmagicalprettystarlightcupcakegoldenshinyjewelsweetyhoneybabycakes sat down and watched them both fight to the death. Now that the problem was solved, she skipped to the candy store and bought a double chocolate butterscotch peppermint ice cream with sprinkles.

THE END


End file.
